(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lint cleaners and more particularly to an emergency safety bar and brake for a lint cleaner.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Lint cleaners are well-known machines for cotton gins. For example, see JAMES L. HORN'S U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,111 for a lint cleaner.
Typically, these machines will have a large diameter condenser drum upon which lint cotton in an air stream is impinged. A batt is formed upon the drum which is doffed by doffing rollers. From the doffing rollers, the batt is fed through directional rollers to a saw cylinder where the cleaning process occurs.
It is customary to have an opening for inspection and maintenance operations at the point where the batt moves from the doffing rollers to the directional rollers. Because of the nature of the process, workmen will often open an access door over the opening to inspect, maintain, and clean the machine while the machine is in full operation. Obviously, it is possible to get the hand engaged with the rollers, which can result in serious injury. The initial engagement is normally not serious, but if the hand is drawn with the batt deep into the machine, serious injury will result.